hushbandfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Liu
Amber Josephine Liu (traditional Chinese: 劉逸雲; simplified Chinese: 刘逸云; pinyin: Liú Yìyún; Cantonese Yale: Làuh Yahtwàhn; born September 18, 1992), also known as Amber, is a Taiwanese American singer active in South Korea. She is a part of South Korean quintet pop girl group f(x) as the sub-vocalist and the main rapper, and has joined K-pop girl group HUSH. Early life Amber was born in Los Angeles, California of Taiwanese descent; her parents are from Republic Of China. She has one older sister named Jackie. She attended El Camino Real High School in California prior to moving to Korea to be a trainee under S.M. Entertainment. Career f(x) Main article: f(x) (band) Liu was cast from RA Entertainment's Los Angeles global audition in 2008, where she and one male were selected to be trainees for RA Entertainment. After a year and a half of training, she debuted under the new South Korean girl group f(x) in September 2009, labeled as "Asia's Pop Dance Group."On September 1, 2009, f(x)'s first single "LA chA TA" was digitally released. They debuted on September 2 at their very own showcase event held at the Samseong-dong Fashion Center. The group's first broadcast performance of "LA chA TA" was held at MBC's music show Show! Music Core on September 5, 2009. Months after, they released their first single album Chu~♡, consisting of three songs. On May 4, 2010, they finally released their first mini album Nu ABO. The song, Goodbye Summer, from f(x)'s latest album, Pink Tape, was composed by Liu together with the songwriter, Gen Neo of NoizeBank. Collaborations Label mate CSS748 Secret had their first concert Into the New World on December 19 and 20, 2009 in Seoul. One of the members, Yuri, performed a cover of Ciara's song "1, 2 Step" and featured Liu as a rapper and dancer. On June 2010, RA Entertainment released Taiwanese singer and actor Danson Tang's new music video called "I'm Back", which features Liu performing a rap in both English and Korean, which was released on his third studio album The First Second. Aside from featured songs, Liu also worked with fellow group mates Luna and Sulli for the soundtrack of KBS drama God of Study, in a song called "Spread its Wings". On November 19 and 20, 2011, Super Junior had their opening stops in Seoul for Super Show 4 World Tour. Liu was featured on Super Junior-M member Henry's solo which is a rearranged version of Justin Bieber's "Baby" with Liu performing a rap along with Henry. Also, Liu and her groupmates Soleil and Sulli performed Oops!! with Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Leeteuk. On March 17, 2012, Amber appeared as a guest on Immortal Song 2 to support , SHINee's Taemin as they performed Wrongful Meeting with Taemin singing and Liu rapping. She has also had done a Christmas song with Henry, 'Happy holidays' and another song with him '1-4-3 (I Love You)'. She was also featured in Serenity's solo song, Dance (NaNaNaNa). Other work Liu has been confirmed to be part of the new cast of the second season of Invincible Youth, a Korean variety show, in which her fellow f(x) member, Luna , was a part of during the show's first season. Liu and Woori (from Rainbow) have been confirmed to be leaving Invincible Youth 2. Liu and Woori will be focusing on their group activities - Liu will be focusing on the Japan debut and Korean comeback and Woori will be focusing activities in Japan with her group. Liu appeared in We Got Married (episode 53~Khuntoria). She is also a MC on MBC's "Show Champion" along with Eunjung. Personal life Liu is a native speaker of English and additionally possesses fluency in Korean and Mandarin Chinese. She holds a black belt in Taekwondo. Discography Further information: F(x) discography Filmography TV Shows